


Ylhäällä kaikki on toisin

by lehnsherry



Category: Ohut hauska kirja - Kalle Veirto
Genre: Banter, First Time, M/M, Nervousness, Romance, nykyään mie luen nuortenkirjoja ja sitten käyn niiden kimppuun pienillä homokäsilläni
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Nyt kuusitoistavuotiaana Iiro on hämmentävän kotona kehossaan, naurettavan pitkine jalkoineen kaikkineen, ja yhtäkkiä se on meistä se jätkä, joka on zen ihan kaiken kanssa. Tekee satunnaisia vuoroja maahanmuuttajien kielikahvilassa ja pitää tennareissa sateenkaariraitaisia nauhoja. Kysyttäessä puhuu ihan avoimesti siitä, että on homo, ja sanoo mulle tuosta vaan, että halusi nähdä mut.Sen silmät kimaltelee omahyväisesti kun mä punastun, enkä mä oikein tiedä milloin tästä tuli tällaista tai milloin mä aloin tykätä sen uudesta itsevarmuudesta näin paljon.
Relationships: Ekku Närvänen/Iiro-Matias Andersson
Kudos: 6





	Ylhäällä kaikki on toisin

**Author's Note:**

> Lainasin ajankuluksi Kalle Veirron Hauska lyhyt kirja -teoksen kirjastosta, ja ihastuin sitä lukiessa näihin poikiin kovasti. <3 Pakkohan heistä oli sitten kirjoittaa pieni ficcikin. Käytin kirjan tyylin mukaisesti minä-kertojaa, mikä oli oikeastaan aika hauskaa!
> 
> Tässä on muutamia viittauksia kirjan tapahtumiin ja ficin nimi on suoraan lainattu kirjasta, mutta uskoakseni tämän voi hyvin lukea ihan kuin originaalin, hahmoja tai tilannetta ei tarvitse tuntea etukäteen.

Syyskuun ensimmäinen perjantai on aurinkoinen ja lauhkea, ja kun kurvaan pyörällä mökin pihaan, näen Iiron katolla. Sillä on päällään väljä siniruudullinen paita, jonka napit se on avannut napaan asti, ja se istuu matalalla harjalla hajareisin, kasvot aurinkoon päin ja silmät kiinni.

“Hoi, mitä sä puuhaat”, huikkaan, enkä tajua varoa säikyttämästä sitä. Iiro ei kuitenkaan säpsähdä ja putoa katolta niin kuin ehdin sekunnin murto-osan ajan pelätä, vaan avaa vain silmät ja katsoo mua hymyillen. Lukitsen pyörän kiinni aitaan ja kävelen mökin eteen. Iiro seuraa mua katseellaan, siristää silmiä kirkkaassa valossa. Sen tukka tarttuu otsaan, joka näyttää melkein yhtä hikiseltä kuin mun omani, vaikka tiedän, että Iiro on oleillut täällä jo puoli päivää toisin kuin mä, joka pyöräilin juuri aivan jumalattoman monta kilometriä. Kai se on sitten ollut työntouhussa.

“Korjaan kattoa, mitäs muuta”, Iiro vastaa rauhallisena ja asiallisena, kuin mikäkin ammattilainen. Nykyään se on rekkakuski ja kirjailija ja katonkorjaaja ja ties mitä kaikkea, ja mä olen vieläkin se toope, joka seisoo maassa ja katsoo sitä ylöspäin.

“Tuu tänne ylös”, Iiro jatkaa, ja hölmönä jätkänä mä tietenkin tottelen heti. Pudotan repun maahan ja potkaisen lenkkarit jalasta, ja sitten sihisenkin jo tikkaiden kuuman metallin tunnulle jalkapohjissa kiivetessäni ylös. Ränni natisee mun otteessa vähän huolestuttavasti, mutta kapuan sen yli ja kattotikkaita pitkin harjalle Iiron eteen.

Sillä on kesän jäljiltä sekalainen joukko pisamia sen pitkän nenän varrella, ja yhä vaan se siristelee alkusyksyn aurinkoa vastaan vaikka sillä on pilottilasit paidantaskussa. Nyökkään niitä kohti, joku letkautus jo huulilla, mutta Iiro ehtii ensin.

“Sain noi naulat naputeltua jo aikoja sitten ja sit oon vaan istunu tässä silmät kiinni. Pitää ottaa aurinkoa sillon kun sitä vielä on, kohta tulee talvi.”

“Jaa. Aurinkolasit ei kuulu siihen kuvaan?”

“Otin ne pois kun halusin nähdä sut”, Iiro sanoo vakavalla naamalla, ja mun melkein tekee mieli tönäistä se maahan. Tunnen, kuinka kuumuus leviää mun kasvoille.

“Turpa kiinni”, mutisen, mutta Iiro vaan nauraa.

“Mitäs kouluun?” se kysyy kuin joku sukulaistäti, ihan niin kuin me ei olisi juuri eilen illalla valitettu koulujutuista kahta ja puolta tuntia puhelimessa. Sillä on sentään meneillään kaksoistutkinto, puolet enemmän töitä tai niin se ainakin väittää, mutta silti se olen mä, jota amis tuntuu enemmän potkivan päähän.

“Mitäs sinne”, totean. “Tuli jotain läksyjä mutta en kyllä nyt aio tehdä niitä.”

“Hyvä päätös. Maiju jätti meille listan kaikesta, mitä täällä pitäis viikonlopun aikana korjata ja siivota, ja mä löysin puoli pulloa viskiä, joka Penalta on joskus jäänyt tonne kaapin perälle.”

“Oho”, virnistän. “Jospa viimein saadaan pidettyä ne juhlat.”

Me nauretaan, ja Iirokin epäilemättä muistelee viime kevään sotkuja ja sekoiluja, sitä yhtä hullua päivää ja sitä, kuinka se loppui siihen että isojen bileiden sijaan me vain juotiin parit oluet kaksistaan sateessa. Kyllähän sitä sitten kesän mittaan tuli miitattua isommallakin porukalla, mutta ei se ollut enää sama. Osa porukasta oli lähdössä pois paikkakunnalta ja muutamalle nousi lukioon pääsy hattuun ihan naurettavan lujaa, niin ettei niiden tärkeilyä jaksa enää kuunnella. Mun ja Hölinän juttu kuivui kokoon kun en mä sitten kuitenkaan osannut olla sille sellainen poikaystävä, joka se halusi, sellainen joka huomioi koko ajan ja tuo spontaanisti kukkia silloin, kun se on söpöä. Kuulemma mä käytin niitä rehuja aina vaan lepyttelyyn, ja Hölinän mielestä meidän ei olis muutenkaan pitänyt tapella niin paljon.

Loppukesästä ja nyt koulun alettua se on sitten ollut vaan tätä. Minä ja Iiro, ihan niin kuin ennen vanhaan. Ihan niin kuin seiskaluokalla oikeastaan, ennen kuin mä aloin ihan avoimesti puhua Hölinästä mun ihastuksena ja ennen kuin Iirolle tuli se sen kriisi.

Nyt kuustoistavuotiaana se on hämmentävän kotona kehossaan, naurettavan pitkine jalkoineen kaikkineen, ja yhtäkkiä se on meistä se jätkä, joka on zen ihan kaiken kanssa. Tekee satunnaisia vuoroja maahanmuuttajien kielikylpykahvilassa ja pitää tennareissa sateenkaariraitaisia nauhoja. Kysyttäessä puhuu ihan avoimesti siitä, että on homo, ja sanoo mulle tuosta vaan rehellisesti, että halusi nähdä mut. Sen silmät kimaltelee omahyväisesti kun mä punastun, enkä mä oikein tiedä milloin tästä tuli tällaista tai milloin mä aloin tykätä sen uudesta itsevarmuudesta näin paljon.

“Mennäänkö alas”, mä ehdotan ja tartun kevyesti sen ranteeseen, koska Iiro näyttää siltä ettei enää tänään jaksa jatkaa katon korjaamista, ja mun sormia syyhyttää päästä hipelöimään sitä viskipulloa ja ehkä vähän myös Iiroa.

Jotenkin se taas lukee mun ajatukset ja nojautuu ihan lähelle. Haistan aurinkorasvan sen iholla ja tuhahdan: kuka jaksaa enää syyskuussa olla noin tunnollinen senkin asian kanssa?

“Mennään toki”, se sanoo puoliääneen, eikä viipyilevän äänenmurroksenlopun pieni särähdys sen äänessä edes naurata mua, lähettää vain nolon väristyksen pitkin mun selkää. “Jos sulla on noin kiire.”

“Kusipää”, kuiskaan takaisin ja tartun sen tukkaan, joka tuntuu vähän hikiseltä ja silkkisenpehmeältä mun sormissa. Vedän Iiron suudelmaan, joka maistuu energiajuomalta ja nuuskalta ja Iirolta.

“Hyi saatana”, sanon sen huulia vasten, mutten vastustele yhtään kun se suutelee mua syvemmin, työntää ällöttävän nuuskakielensäkin mun suuhun ja hallitsee ja vie mua oikein kunnolla. Mun polvia jotenkin heikottaa vaikken edes seiso, ja mun kurkusta karkaa hiljainen ääni, jota ehkä häpeäisin jos tajuaisin enää mistään mitään. 

Olen jo valmiiksi pyöräilystä hikinen ja väsynyt, ja mun päässä pyörii. Punoitan ja hengitän raskaasti kun me lopulta erkaannutaan, ja vaikka näytän varmaan ihan hoopolta, Iiro katsoo mua hellästi. En pysty pitämään katsekontaktia yllä vaan mun on pakko sulkea taas silmät ja varastaa vielä yksi suukko. Ehkä mä kuvittelen vaan, tai sitten Iiron ylähuulella on vähän piikikästä sänkeä. Mun omalla on vasta sitä vaaleaa untuvaa, josta ei ole toivoakaan kasvattaa viiksiä, mutta Iiron kuulemma täytyy ajella omansa nykyään parin päivän välein. Olen vähän kateellinen, mutta joku siinä tuntuu kivalta, kiehtovalta. Tutkin asiaa monella uudella suudelmalla, mutta niistä ei oikein tule mitään, koska Iiro hymyilee taas.

“Niin pitikö tästä mennä johonkin”, se sanoo, ja mä mottaan sitä kevyesti mahaan. Se ei ole moksiskaan, ja jotenkin mun käsi rentoutuu ja valuu sen vatsalta lanteelle ja siitä vähän sivulle, farkkushortsien päälle. Tunnen, ettei Iirokaan voi olla reagoimatta suutelemiseen, vaikka mä aina luulen sen olevan viileä ja hallittu ihan eri tavalla kuin mä itse. Se huokaa ja sen lantio liikahtaa mun kättä vasten. Se muistaa, mitä me ollaan tälle viikonlopulle suunniteltu, ja on ihan yhtä innoissaan kuin minä.

“Joo”, mä sanon, vaikka mua myös vähän jännittää. Päästän irti Iirosta ja alan tehdä lähtöä katolta. “Minkälainen sänkytilanne täällä olikaan?”

“Oho, rohkeaa puhetta sulta”, Iiro virnistää ja siirtyy tikkaille. Seuraan sitä rännin yli ja potkin sen päätä kohti, vähän vain, leikilläni. Saan nilkalleni suukon, joka melkein saa mut lipeämään tikkailta ja pudottamaan meidät kummatkin maahan. Kiroilen, mutta Iiro vain jatkaa puhettaan.

“Parisängyn toinen puoli on jotenkin kuoppainen, mutta testasin levittää sohvan, ja se vaikuttaa lupaavan tukevalta.”

“Hyvä."

Me päästään maahan, ja katsotaan toisiamme silmiin vakavampina kuin äsken. Tämä viikonloppu on totuuden hetki. Mun kasvot ovat tulessa, ja niin ovat nyt viimein Iironkin. Ollaan me kähmitty ja pussailtu ja opeteltu miten toista kosketaan, mutta se viimeinen suuri askel on vielä ottamatta. En voi uskoa, miten valmis olin ottamaan sen Hölinän kanssa jo keväällä, koska nyt olen edelleen ihan pupu pöksyssä ja peloissani. Vaikka onnellisesti hehkuvan, melkein paidattoman Iiron näkeminen kyllä tuo mulle varmuutta ja saa mut innostumaan ajatuksesta taas ihan uudella tavalla.

"Ehkä pitäisi saunoa ensin", mä pakottaudun olemaan järkevä. "Oon ihan hikinen."

"Jos sä välttämättä haluat lämmittää saunan nyt niin se sopii mulle kyllä", Iiro nyökkää, "mutta mä voisin mieluummin ottaa sut hikisenä ja mahdollisimman pian."

Mun sydän lähtee hypyllä hirveään laukkaan ja tuntuu pyrkivän kurkkua pitkin ylös, mutta nyökkään. Okei sitten. En mäkään oikeasti halua odottaa, oon vaan hermostuksissani.

Iiro tarttuu mun käteen ja me kävellään yhdessä sisälle. Melkein unohdan poimia mun repun matkalta mukaan, mutta onneksi nappaan sen viime hetkellä, sillä sen sivutaskussa on kondomit ja liukkaripullo, jonka ostaminen pari viikkoa sitten sai mut melkein kuolemaan kauhusta.

Sisällä me suunnataan suoraan sohvalle, ja Iiro keikauttaa mut siihen alleen, ihan kuin se olisi helppoa. Mun sydän hakkaa korvissa kuin katupora, mutta mua vähän helpottaa, kun Iiro nojaa otsansa mun omaan ja vetää henkeä vähän epätasaisesti, hermostuksesta väristen.

“Sä lupasit hankkia ne?” se kysyy, ja nyt senkin äänessä on epävarmuutta.

“Joo, repussa ovat”, sanon vähän ylpeänäkin. Aina kuulee sanottavan, että jos on liian nössö ostamaan välineitä, ei ole valmis seksiin. No, mä en ole nössö, ja mä olen aivan helvetin valmis.

“Onko sulla vieläkin se sama kortsupaketti minkä ostit keväällä Helinää varten?” Iiro kysyy pilkettä silmäkulmassa, ja mä haluan purra sitä. Purenkin, nenään, mutta aika hellästi.

“Sepä”, sanon vaikka myöntäminen nolostuttaa aivan saatanasti. “Oo onnellinen, että ehdin käyttämään sen vasta sun kanssasi.”

“Olenkin”, Iiro sanoo hiljaa ja suutelee mua, kerran, toisen, kolmannen, ja sitten huulien liike sulaa hitaaksi ja pehmeäksi niin, ettei sitä voi enää laskea, ja mäkin sulan siihen sohvalle, Iiron lämpimän painon alle.

“Ekku hei, otetaan ihan hitaasti ja rauhallisesti, eiks vaan?” se kuiskaa mun korvaan. “Ei meillä oo mikään kiire.”

Haluan protestoida, että mulla ainakin on aivan helvetinmoinen kiire, mutta oikeassahan Iiro on. Mä voisin nousta nyt hakemaan ne kortsut ja liukkarin tähän valmiiksi, mutten nouse. Sen ehtii kohta, ja mulla on tässä niin hyvä, Iiron kädet mun keholla ja sen huulet mun huulilla, sen tuoksu mun nenässä. Me liikutaan yhdessä ja vaatteiden läpikin mä tunnen Iiron lämmön ja sen, miten sen sydän hakkaa yhtä kovaa kuin mun.

Mun huulet kaartuu pieneen hymyyn mun käsien seikkaillessa Iiron paidan sisään, ja mä tunnen sen värisevän mua vasten. Hidastan vähän tahtia ja silittelen sen selkää paidan alla, rauhoitan meitä kumpaakin. Tuntuu vähän niin kuin me oltaisiin taas katolla, auringon lämmittäminä ja suojassa kaikilta maassa olevilta ihmisiltä ja niiden katseilta. Korkeammalla, missä on vain minä ja Iiro ja meitä ympäröivä raikas ja tyhjä ilma, vain meidän hiuksia pörröttävä voimakas tuuli.

Mun silmät on kevyesti kiinni, ja mä suutelen Iiroa niin pehmeästi kuin osaan. Ei ole mitään kiirettä hypätä katonharjalta tuntemattomaan. Mä tiedän, että sitten kun me hypätään, Iiro pitää musta kiinni ja varmistaa, että me laskeudutaan turvallisesti. Meillä on tässä koko viikonloppu ja ehkä koko loppuelämä aikaa, ja mä tiedän, ettei Iiroa haittaa odottaa ja mennä mun tahtiin, sellaiseen rauhalliseen ja rentoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiitos kun luit. ♡ Jos pidit niin jätä toki kommenttia!


End file.
